Talk:Yo-yo Tricks
Image problems *When you want to see an image on the individual trick page, you have to click on the image name and then click again to actually see the image. Why is it set up this way? Why aren't the images inline with the trick description? This would make it much easier to actually use this resource to learn tricks. Also, It would be nice to have one image that combined all the images for the trick. Please share your comments. I'd be more than happy to help if we get a feeling for what other people think. --lanceallen 08:23, 23 March 2006 (PST) **I know it's a pain, but it's not deliberate. The images were messed up when we upgraded to the latest version of server software. Any new images work great but the old ones aren't showing up properly. Hopefully B3Kid will fix it but re-uploading the images also can sort things out. --Wilfred (talk| ) 12:24, 23 March 2006 (PST) **As for the image combined thing, I think if all the images were combined it would be hard to show which text was for which image and the downlaod time would go up. --Wilfred (talk| ) 13:05, 23 March 2006 (PST) ***I didn't explain my idea very well. Don't replace the current structure of description, image, description, image, etc. To offer the option to download one image that combines all the images. I think it might be a good tool to help learn the trick. You would have already read the description and seen the images, but this combined image would visually put it all together. We may not need this once the image problem is fixed. Just an idea. --lanceallen 13:31, 23 March 2006 (PST) *FYI: On one of the images for binding I copied the image to my computer and I tried to "Upload a new version of this file" but I received an internal error message. --Lanceallen **:-(( You're right. I'll contact Derek, I hadn't noticed uploads were broken.--Wilfred (talk| ) 13:09, 23 March 2006 (PST) ***I see you've been re-uploading the images. Good stuff. So you can't re-upload but the new uploads work. Must be that the paths are messed up. --Wilfred (talk| ) 07:24, 24 March 2006 (PST) Breaking it up * I'd like to move yo-yo mounts to a separate page. Thoughts? --Wilfred 12:57, 6 Feb 2006 (PST) * I also have thought about reorganizing the tricks page. A separate mounts page sounds like a good idea, since it can also serve as a good starting point when listing transition moves. --HB 02:08, 7 Feb 2006 (PST) Undermount There seems to be some confusion about the naming of Undermount/Front Mount. The mount is as follows: Could someone please comment on this? What is the name of backwards version of this mount? Is there a goood reference source for trick/mount names? Lots of questions. :) --HB 14:48, 16 Oct 2005 (PDT) Well, I generally hear under mount used more often myself. Sometimes braintwister mount.. The backward version of the mount is actually trapze. :) Under mount and trapeze are not really front or sidestyle per se, since you can turn your body either way before doing a trick. Trapeze somersaults is braintwister backward. H-bomb mount is also a backward split bottom mount. --ShawnF 11:34, 17 Oct 2005 (PDT) Ok. I will change it to under mount. If the reverse is a trapeze, then this is also a trapeze, because you can turn either way. ;-) I'll probably make a page with all the mounts I can come up with and put up a poll about the names. --HB 23:29, 17 Oct 2005 (PDT) * That's an under mount, the backwards version is an over mount :-) Alternatively, you could use yonomicon notation. --Wilfred 13:01, 5 Feb 2006 (PST) Videos Would it be beneficial, to be able to upload videos to the Wiki? - Derek Actually it is possible, use the "Upload file" link at the bottom left. Please only upload material that you hold the copyright to. No videos downloaded from other websites, please. --HB 08:17, 5 Oct 2005 (PDT) Tricks pages About the page name syntax for tricks. If we are going to use the colon syntax, please ask Josh to create a proper namespace for it. See http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Custom_namespaces for info on how to do this. If we make a namespace for it, I would propose "Trick:" or "Tricks:" as namespace prefix, since mediawiki does not allow blanks in prefixes and also because it is nice and short. On the other hand: do we really need a separate namespace for Tricks? Somehow imho it just clutters up page titles and naemspaces should be restricted to special things like Talk: and Users: etc.. :-) --HB 01:52, 6 Oct 2005 (PDT) Video can not be uploaded by default, it is by extension. The video formats will be hailed as incorrect, so would it be benefical to allow them? Also Josh is not administering the Wiki, I am :), I do agree that we should use NameSpaces ONLY for special things. However, how about a Short URL for tricks (yoyowiki.org/tricks/)? --B3Kid About the short URL: I would prefer to keep all trick descriptions in the wiki and its main namespace. After all that is what a wiki is all about. :) Videos: Whether we should allow videos depends greatly on your space and bandwidth limitations. They can be great to illustrate a trick, but the main thing imho is a good illustration. Maybe we could use a short extra-wiki URL like you proposed for videos? --HB 06:55, 6 Oct 2005 (PDT) Are these going to be alphabetical? Otherwise, it seems like the basics should be re-ordered to have Throw Down first, etc.. --Shawn Fumo I would also move the Throw to the top of the list, as it's the most basic. Especially with the basic techniques it does make sense to order them in the usual sequene you learn them. --HB 07:47, 6 Oct 2005 (PDT) So wait, I'm confused. Are we using a yoytricks: custom namespace or not? I like the idea of the custom namespace. --Josh Parker 08:44, 6 Oct 2005 (PDT) Please not. A Namespace should be used only to separate special pages from the real content. Hence the special tag which clearly shows this in the page title. To Group pages, Mediawiki has Categories http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Category. I will create one for Tricks and one for Reviews for a start. --HB 03:44, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) To mark trick pages more effectively I am thinking about an icon bar that shows what kind of trick it is (loop, string, slack, grind), whether it's one or two-handed, and how difficult it is. I will experiment with a corresponding template over the weekend. --HB 04:12, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) I think thats a great idea. As far as bandwidth goes for videos, YoYoWiki.org is part of the B3Studios Network. B3Studios is a subsidiary of MabusHosting, so basically our bandwidth needs are taken care of, as we are on a dedicated server. The only thing I can forsee, if we get a grip on bandwidth, we may have to run a small banner for MabusHosting, which is not a big deal, and can be made to tie into the wiki easily. Thoughts? --B3Kid I'll move this discussion to the Coffee Machine since it is not directly related to the trick page. --HB 07:09, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) Older stuff I hate to say it, but I still don't think the tricks page entirely works. It seems to me there's a difference between a general technique and a particular trick. For instance, binds and suicides are both classes of techniques/tricks which you can do frontstyle or sidestyle. The same would go for things like grinds, ring grinds, slack, plastic whips, flops, etc. Also, would it be useful to split off throws and mounts from full tricks? There's also various flashy starts like foot wind and snap start. Some other thoughts, for something like suicide which is both originally a trick but now a class of tricks, does the suicide page hold all information related to suicides or give an overview point to other individual trick pages? Lastly, I think there's a big thing which is going to come up soon and needs to be prepared for. The list is currently very 1A-centric (and just string tricks for that mattter). If this is going to be comprehensive, looping in 1A and 2A-5A will have to be represented somehow. -- ShawnF 8 Oct 2005 I agree, there still is some restructuring work to be done. basic techniques should be separated from the rest. I think there will evetually be several sections and a trick can be in several. For example Trapeze is a trick as well as a position. We should have a simple classification icon bar like Infinite Illusions have for their yo-yo catalogue. --HB 11:39, 8 Oct 2005 (PDT)